The 39 Clues Information
by SaraiR
Summary: Imformation about 39 clues, WARNING: THIS IS NOT A STORY!


**Please don't judge me. I really don't have a story yet but I am working on it. This my first thing I have written.**

**WARNING: This is not a story! I repeat THIS IS NOT A STORY!**

**Oh! But please review, or just sent me e-mails. I'm really new to this stuff. To tell you the truth I HATE WRITING! I really do, I know its really sad, but I do like reading.**

**Just tell me if you know something. This is really embarrassing, seriously. But just tell me something. **

**I really don't think I have friends in this website.**

In the early 1500s, the Cahill family had separated into branches, each

bearing the legacy of a child born to Gideon and Olivia Cahill. Gideon spent a fortune and a lifetime trying to find a cure for the plague. The serum he created did indeed protect against the plague, and also had unexpected side effects. Although he didn't know it at the time, his altered the DNA of those who took it, giving them greater abilities in every area of human endeavor. Eventually, Gideon gave each of his children part of the formula. Soon afterwards, he died in a fire that destroyed his laboratory. His children suspected one another of sabotage, which sundered the family. Each child went off to spearhead a particular branch of the Cahill clan. Luke: the Lucians. Strategists, politicians, businesspeople. Some of them are: The Kabra Family, Benjamin Franklin, Irina Spasky, Napoleon Bonaparte, Issac Newton, Winston Churchill, Theodore Roosevelt, Ching Shih, Catherine 11 of Russia, Bernardino Drovetti, Marie Louise, Duchess of Parma, Michael Bloomberg, Susan B. Anthony, Gustave Eiffel, Sidney Reilly.

Sister Katherine: the Ekaterina branch, innovators and inventors. Some of them are: The Oh Family, Eli Whitney Jr., Elias Howe, Thomas Edison, Marie Curie, Robert Fulton, Abraham Lincoln, Galileo Galilei, Bill Gates, Howard Carter (archaeologist), John Flamsteed, Albert Einstein, Nikola Tesla, George Herbert, 5th Earl of Carnarvon, Thomas Edward Lawrence.

Brother Thomas: the Tomas clan of explorers, adventures, and athletes. The Holy Family, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Shaka Zulu, Annie Oakley, Neil Armstrong, Babe Ruth, Philip 11 of Spain, Jean-Baptiste Tavernier, David Livingstone, Herbert Hoover, Edmund Hillary, Roald Amundsen, Lakshmi Mittal, Michael Phelps, John F. Kennedy, Gertrude Ederle, Tiger Woods, Wayne Gretzky, David Beckham, Manny Pacquiao, George Mallory, Sir John Franklin, Simon Bolivar, Lisa Leslie, Candace Parker.

And sister Jane: the Janus line, populated by artists and visionaries. The Wizard Family, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Maria Anna Mozart "Nannerl", Thomas Jefferson, Pablo Picasso, Vincent van Gogh, Emily Dickinson, Ludwig Van Beethoveen, Percy Shelley, Mary Shelley, Claude Monet, Pierre-Auguste Renoir, Isadora

Duncan, Jane Austen, Alfred Hitchcock, Damien Hurst, Giorgio Armani, Mark Twain, Harry Houdini, Walt Disney, Raoul Lufbery, Steven Spielberg, John Keats, Lord Bvron, Ustad Ahmad Lahauri, Josephine Baker, Ludwig 11 of Bavaria. For centuries now, the branches have been on a relentless search, battling one another to find clues to the ingredients that will reconstruct the formula, both their own particular serum and the master serum that contains the secret to the powers of all four branches. But every time a branch comes close, they are prevented from achieving success. By the Madrigals! How did the Madrigals get mixed up with the clue hunt? At the time of the fire, no knew that Gideon's wife, Olivia, was pregnant with their fifth child. Madeleine Cahill: founder of the Madrigal line. Man in Black(Man in Gray-Fiske Cahill), Arthur and Hope Cahill, Dan and Amy Cahill, Roberto Clemente, Frederick Douglass, Amelia Earhart, Mother Teresa, Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Nanny Sharpe, Nellie Gomez, Abigail Adams, Paul Robeson, Deng Xiaoping, William Shakespeare, Florence Nightingale, more than half of the Nobel Peace Prize winners. Olivia Cahill supported her husband's efforts at first, when he was trying to find a cure for the plague. But she was devastated by what the obsession with the

serum's side effects did to the family. Her children scattered across the globe to begin their own schemes. She was left alone with the baby. Olivia was terrified of the corrupting power of the serum. She also desperately wanted to bring the family together again, and she raised Madeleine to believe that nothing was more important. Madeleine Cahill swore an oath on her mother's deathbed to do everything in her power to reunite the family. She was well aware of how difficult the Madrigals' task would be and spent years designing and implementing guidelines for the branch. The Madrigal branch is matrilineal- Madrigals often take the last name of their mothers, not their fathers. It was a symbol of Madeleine's devotion to Olivia. The Madrigal line is the only one of the Cahill branches for which active status must be _earned_. Simply being born into the line is not enough.

Oh, do please R&R!


End file.
